The research in this laboratory is devoted to working out the wiring diagram of the oculomotor control system and applying this knowledge to clinical models of eye movement disorders. The main tools are recording, stimulation and lesions in cats and monkeys, and computer simulation. Specific projects include: determining the role of the inferior olive in motor learning and eye movements; establishing the role of eye muscle proprioception in the control of eye movements; clinical application of a mathematical model of strabismus; demonstrating plasticity in the direction of eye movements created by head movements through the vestibulo-ocular reflex; and determining which cells in the vestibular nucleus project into the medial longitudinal fasciculus.